The invention relates generally to welding systems, and, more particularly, to sensing systems for monitoring a travel speed of a welding torch during a welding operation.
Welding is a process that has become ubiquitous in various industries for a variety of types of applications. For example, welding is often performed in applications such as shipbuilding, aircraft repair, construction, and so forth. While these welding operations may be automated in certain contexts, there still exists a need for manual welding operations. In some manual welding operations, it may be desirable to monitor weld parameters, such as the travel speed of the welding torch, throughout the welding operation. While the travel speed of an automated torch may be robotically controlled, the travel speed of the welding torch in manual operations may depend on the operator's welding technique and pattern. Unfortunately, it may be difficult to measure this weld motion during a welding operation due to features of the welding environment, operator considerations, and so forth.